dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Broly (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Movie: Dragon Ball Super: Broly Fanga: The 100th Team |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 736 |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Frieza Force |Classification=Legendary Saiyan |Affiliations= Broly (parallel world counterpart) Paragus: BR (father) Cheelai (love interest) Bimfutsu (former master) Goku (comrade) Frieza (former superior) }} Broly is the main antagonist of Dragon Ball Super. Appearance The new Broly is appears somewhat different to his incarnate. While retaining the same height and black hairstyle, he noticeably has a darker skin-tone and has a scar across his left cheek, left bicep, and an "X"-shaped scar on his left pec, and also fairly more muscular. Rather than a melancholic facial expression; he now has a stern facial expression. His attire consists of purple skin-tight pants with white boots that have a yellow striping at the toes. He also wears a green fur pelt draped around around his waist and flows on the backside and blue wristbands. When wearing what appears to the latest model of armour worn by Frieza Force, he wears black boots with white borders and the tip having green-stripes, black chest armour with a green middle section and shoulder pads, and black and white armbands. Biography Broly Broly will appears as the main antagonist of the Dragon Ball Super: Broly movie. 2nd Timespace Tournament Saga An unknown individual (later to be revealed as Bimfutsu) summons this Broly and force him to become his new servant to fight against the participates in the 100-Man Challenge and be the final opponent in the tournament. Power Broly is one of the most powerful warriors of Universe 7 and a true prodigy with the genes of the Legendary Super Saiyan. Once in his Wrathful State; Broly was able to turn the tide against Vegeta even in his Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God form while his might forced Goku to rely of Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. However, after an attempt to subdude him with God Bind - the fight became one-sided as Broly and treated Goku like a ragdoll. Goku would eventually transform into Perfected Super Saiyan Blue who manages to allow Goku to control of the fight. However, once Broly transformed into his Super Wrathful State as a result of his father's death - Vegeta transformed into his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue form and assisted Goku, but neither of them were able to make much of differences force them to retreat as Goku convinced Vegeta to learn the fusion technique. Broly easily thrashed Golden Frieza but was unable to land any blow on Whis. As soon as Gogeta arrived - they battle against each other and proceeded to battle against him overwhelming Broly in his base form before transforming into Super Saiyan. Gogeta completely overwhelms Broly and causes Broly to enter his Legendary Super Saiyan form with Gogeta entering Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. However, Broly was set away by Shenron after being punched in the gut by Gogeta saving him allowing Broly to calm down on Planet Vampa. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament; he was able to easily overpower Team Goku in his Super Wrathful form. Techniques *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Eraser Cannon - An energy sphere used by Broly as a signature attack. **Eraser Blow - A point-blank variation of Eraser Cannon **Omega Blaster *Gigantic Omega - A green energy wave used in his Super Saiyan C-type form. **Gigantic Omegastorm - A green energy wave used in his Super Wrathful and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. *Dashing Punch - A rush attack used by Broly against Super Saiyan Vegeta. *Powered Shell - An energy shield used by Broly **Shield Smash - Broly surrounds himself with an energy shield and crashes into his opponent. *Gigantic Breath - A mouth-fired energy sphere. **Gigantic Catastrophe - A mouth energy wave and continuous energy bullet attack used against Gogeta. *Gigantic Cluster - A barrage of energy spheres Forms Wrathful Broly possesses a Rage form where his eyes become yellow and Super Saiyan-like hair although his hair remains black similar to Super Saiyan power. He is also muscular but not as a muscular as his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Super Wrathful Broly achieves this form after Frieza triggers his Super Saiyan transformation while in his Wrathful state. In this form; Broly is powerful enough in this state to simultaneously fight Goku and Vegeta while they were in the Perfected Super Saiyan Blue state and easily thrash Golden Frieza. Super Saiyan Broly utilises the C-type Super Saiyan when transformed. He gains yellow hair and is able to remain in control of his form while retaining his usual features. The Super Saiyan is form utilised by Broly in the upcoming movie and is similar to his Legendary Super Saiyan form however only a slight increase in muscle mass and his eyes becoming blank in this form; hinting at a berserk nature. Super Saiyan 2 Broly was able to awaken his Super Saiyan 2 after Goku decided to fight him more brutally and antagonise him in order to get him to enrage. While in this form; Broly's hair becomes more rigid with a single bang over his face almost resembling Teen Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2. He was able to overpower Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 briefly, but was defeated when Goku knocked him into the ground after entering Super Saiyan 3. Legendary Super Saiyan Broly's most famous form and he is able hinted that while in this form - his power continuously increases. In this form; Broly possesses greenish-yellow hair that bears more slightly more sharpened strands. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Canon Characters Category:Movie Character Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Former Villains